What Do You Want From Me
by Emma-D612
Summary: Compartieron una historia juntos y ahora se encuentran separados simplemente por una pared, recordando el momento en que se conocieron y de lo que vivieron. Basado en el video Mocha Chino & Omar - What Do You Want From Me.


**WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME…?**

La noche era fría, la poca gente que había en la calle iba bien abrigada, y en un edificio se encontraban dos departamentos habitados por dos jóvenes con una historia.

El departamento siete, todo estaba oscuro, la recámara era apenas iluminada por la tenue luz, la joven, de nombre Kikyô, que lo habitaba, se encontraba sentada en el piso, mirando fijamente un anuncio del Bar Shikon. Vestía su suéter negro, una falda más arriba de las rodillas y mallones negros, descalza.

Recargó su espalda en la pared abatida por los recuerdos junto al chico, que se encontraba del otro lado de esa pared, en la misma posición que ella. Inuyasha, dueño del departamento ocho, un joven de cabello negro y largo, ojos oscuros y piel apiñonada, vestía su playera negra sin mangas, su pantalón de mezclilla rasgado y sus tenis negros.

Alzó la mirada un momento, luego volvió a posar su mirada en el suelo en el que estaba, recordando la historia que había escrito junto con la chica del otro lado de la pared, solo que la dejó inconclusa.

Ambos, separados, recordaban como se habían conocido, cerraban los ojos y se perdieron en sus memorias.

**Inuyasha POV'S**

Las calles estaban muy bien iluminadas, el bar Shikon estaba lleno, en la noche de aficionados así se ponía.

El bar se había convertido en mi segundo hogar, desde la primera vez que debuté en una noche así, mi banda ya era conocida por estar cada noche de talentos ahí. Me encontraba sentado en la barra, mi chaqueta estaba a lado, miraba como Miroku coqueteaba con la camarera, como todos los días, se había propuesto salir con Sango.

La banda sería la última, escuchaba como tocaban las bandas, eran buenas, pero no causaban en mi ningún efecto, finalmente terminó la banda. Nuestro turno sería después de una solista.

El escenario se tornó oscuro, comenzó la tonada, esa canción… Una luz iluminó a una joven de largo cabello oscuro, llevaba un suéter negro, sus mangas terminaban hasta el inicio de sus dedos, llevaba unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos negros, sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo y sus ojos apenas tenía delineados, pero su voz era perfecta para esa canción, la chica estaba cantando la misma canción que yo tenía planeado tocar esa noche.

Hey,

Slow it down

Whataya want from me

Whataya want from me

La chica se movía con delicadeza y perfección, sus gesto te hacían entender a la perfección la canción, su gesticulación era magnífica, de su garganta salía la voz perfecta.

There might have been a time

When I would give myself away.

Ohhhhh

Once upon a time I didn't give a damn

But now

Here we are

So whataya want from me

Whataya want from me

Salté de la barra, me acercó a un poco más al escenario, estaba encantado, la chica no era solo hermosa sino también tenía una voz estupenda. Sin que me diera cuenta, la chica ya había terminado, las personas del bar le aplaudían la chica agradeció y se retiró del escenario.

-Inuyasha, es nuestro turno- habló mu amiga, Kagome, sacándome del trance de chica.

-Si vayamos-

Vi a la chica dirigiéndose a una mesa, donde se encontraba una chica de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos rubí, y otro joven que no tenía gracia aparente, la chica se sentó junto a él y ambos comenzaron a charlar.

Las cortinas del escenario se cerraron mientras nos preparábamos, Kagome tomó su lugar como tecladista, Miroku su lugar como baterista, Koga su lugar como bajista e yo tomé mi guitarra y me coloqué en el centro.

-Muy bien chicos, la chica anterior escogió la misma canción que nosotros así que hay que demostrarle como se toca de verdad esa canción- Kagome habló ella quería demostrar que la banda era mejor que cualquiera, pero para mí, cantaría para convencer a la chica que haga un dueto de esa misma canción conmigo. Por alguna razón, quería cantar con ella en el escenario.

La canción comenzó, cantaba con mucha energía, al momento de entrar en el coro, mi energía aumentó. El público estaba gritando, la chica de cabello azabache estaba mirándome detenidamente, parecía que había causado algo en ella.

Just don't give up

I am working it out

Please don't give in

I won't let you down

It messed me up

Need a second to breath

Just keep coming around

Hey

Whataya want from me

Whataya want from me

Whataya want from me

Arrojé la guitarra hacia Kagome, a la cual la sorprendió un poco pero logro atraparla, para terminar la canción me arroje en el piso mis rodillas se resbalaban por el escenario.

Fue la primera vez que la vi, después de eso ella comenzó a visitar el bar constantemente. Sonreí al recordar, como rechazó a Naraku, mí rival.

Me había dado cuenta como la miraba, y jamás apartaba la mirada de ella, llegó a molestarme mucho. Un día mientras ella iba a la barra por sus bebidas, el sujeto, sintiéndose el más grande seductor se acercó a ella e insistió en invitarle una bebida, ello le rechazó y al verle tan insistente, rodó los ojos y le dijo que no salía con imitadores de Don Juan.

Después de haber rechazado a Naraku, me acerqué a ella, me presenté y le ayudé a llevarles las bebidas a sus amigos. Ella le agradeció y alagué la voz que tenía, y sin poder resistirlo le dije que después de haberla escuchado aquella noche, había deseado hacer un dueto con ella, de esa misma canción.

**Kikyô POV'S**

Después de ese día, Inuyasha se atrevió a pedirme salir con él. No lo pude rechazar, desde el día que en el que cantó la canción, yo me sentí atraída por él. Así que comenzamos una relación.

Un día Inuyasha, me dijo de nuevo, que su deseo más grande era compartir el escenario de Shikon conmigo, en un dueto, le dije que me encantaría hacerlo, y comenzamos a ensayar con su banda, mi relación con Inuyasha era perfecta, llevábamos 6 meses, pero cuando la dicha se cree alcanzada algo llega a recordarte que no es tan fácil.

Kagome, mejor amiga de Inuyasha y tecladista de la banda, estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, me detestaba y en más de una ocasión intentó seducir a Inuyasha en mi cara, agradecí tener la confianza suficiente en mí e Inuyasha para no hacerle caso, o quizás ese fue mi error.

En una ocasión Kagura y Hojo, (el cual a Inuyasha no le agradaba para nada, decía que era un chico sin gracia), habían decidido hacer una reunión en mi departamento, ya que con tantos ensayos y mi novio ya tenía mucho que no los veía, así que tuve que faltar al ensayo de esa noche y quedarme con mis amigos; sin embargo, nunca pensé que sería un arma para Kagome.

Ella logró convencerle de que dejaran el ensayo para otro día e ir a su departamento de igual forma para charlar. Yo me encontraba en el departamento con Hojo, debido a que el padre de Kagura le había llamado para que fuera a cuidar a su pequeña hermana. Justo cuando Hojo de iba a ir, al abrir la puerta Inuyasha estaba afuera en el pasillo, se veía sorprendido y molesto, mientras Kagome a su lado, se veía triunfante. Hojo lo ignoró, se despidió de mí y se retiro de edificio.

No hablamos esa noche, simplemente entró en su departamento, antes diciéndole a Kagome que lo mejor sería que le dejara solo, así que ella se fue, aún con esa sonrisa irritable. Yo cerré la puerta también, no tenía por qué ir detrás de Inuyasha, no había hecho nada malo, aunque sabía que él no lo veía de ese modo.

Dos días pasaron y yo no me presenté a los ensayos, si iba estaba segura que vería esa sonrisa de vencedora en Kagome y no me agradaba. Eran las diez y media de la noche, estaba harta de pensar en salir y ver la cara de indignación de Inuyasha, así que me puse mi chaqueta negra y salí a caminar un poco.

Vi un carro con dos personas, una chica y un joven, reconocí a la chica de inmediato era Kagome, sonreí al pensar que estaba con un chico prácticamente se lanzó hacia él. Me acerqué, tenía un arma ahora yo para alejarla de Inuyasha, para que dejara de envenenar la mente mi novio contra mí. Al abrir asomarme por la ventanilla, el joven que estaba con ella era…

Abrí la puerta del coche dejándolos iluminar por la luz de la calle, estaba quebrándome por dentro, pero a nadie se lo mostraría, no lloraría frente a él.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?-

-Kikyô…- Inuyasha no me esperaba de eso no había duda

-Lamento molestarles, me iré enseguida- y así lo hice, camine con normalidad, tratando de convencerles que no me interesaba aquello.

A la noche siguiente, fui al ensayo, todos me miraron con sorpresa, Koga fue amable y me fue a saludar con alegría. Kagome me miraba molesta, probablemente porque no logró su cometido e Inuyasha estaba sentado en una de las cajas del lugar, apenas y podía mirarme.

Miroku sin duda sabía lo que había pasado, así que sacó a los chicos del lugar con el pretexto que irían por bebidas, dejándonos solos a Inuyasha y a mí.

**Inuyasha POV'S**

No sabría si agradecerle o matar a Miroku por aquello. Me costaba mirarla a la cara, lo que había echo yo era una canallada, pero ella también había hecho algo parecido, o así me parecía en ese momento.

-Vaya le has comentado a Miroku lo sucedido- habló mirándome fríamente

-Y lo que has hecho tú, ¿no se lo has comentado a Kagura?- inquirí molesto, recordando el hecho de ver salir a Hojo de su departamento

-¿De qué estás hablando?- bajé de la caja en la que estaba, la miré y me crucé de manos, ella pareció entender a que me refería, sus ojos engrandecieron por la indignación

-Oh, ya veo- estaba molesta su voz comenzó a aumentar de tono –Así que crees que yo falté al ensayo para engañarte con mi mejor amigo- comenzó a dar vueltas hablando molesta - ¡Te recuerdo que tú no me encontraste en el coche de Hojo besándome con él!- me miró con furia

Giré mi rostro evitando su mirada, recordando que era cierto ella me había encontrado en el auto besando con pasión a Kagome, después de ver como se alejaba, salí del auto y detrás de mi Kagome tomando mi brazo para que no me fuera.

-L e pedí a Kagome que no se me volviera acercar de esa manera- la miré, ya me estaba dando la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-Dile a los chicos, que no vendré más a los ensayos, para mi esto es el final- tocó el picaporte de la puerta y se detuvo –entre Hojo y yo nunca hubo nada, solo es una amigo, debiste haber confiado en mi, como lo hice yo en ti, aunque…- su voz era quebrada –he visto que me equivoque- salió con esas últimas palabras.

A pesar de vivir en el mismo edificio, a un lado de su departamento, no la vi, solo podía escuchar cuando salía, pero no me atrevía a ir tras ella, ¿qué derecho tenía sobre ella?

Un mes después de eso, en una noche de fiesta en el Bar Shikon, mientras yo era el DJ. Miroku, llegó apresurado a verme, me hablaba pero apenas y le ponía atención, hasta que me tomo del hombro para hacerme escucharle.

-Inuyasha, tienes que hacerme caso mira hacia allá- giré la mirada y ahí estaba Kikyô, abrazaba a Hojo sonriendo, mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, mi mente viajo al momento en el que ella me encontró con Kagome y solo quedó su rostro de ella indignado. La vi alejándose de la pista de baile junto con él.

-Inuyasha, ve hablar con ella-

Yo solo aleje un poco a mi amigo con mi mano y salí de ahí, ¿qué más podía hacer? Seguramente al verme me ignoraría, eso era peor a que me odiase, sentir que para ella no soy nada, me carcomía el alma, y llegué al departamento y me tiré al suelo.

Al poco tiempo escuché que ella llegaba también, me preguntaba que estaría haciendo.

**Kikyô POV'S**

Llegué a mi departamento, Hojo había sido muy amable de llevarme a distraerme aunque el bar Shikon no había sido el mejor lugar para evitar recuerdos.

Aún me dolía el hecho de que vivía a lado del chico que me había roto el corazón. Me senté en el piso tomando en mis manos el anuncio por el cual llegué a conocer a Inuyasha.

Del otro lado de la pared se escuchaba movimiento, Inuyasha estaba en su casa, pero de pronto escuche la puerta cerrarse, me pregunto a dónde habrá ido.

Me paré del frío suelo y me acosté en mi cama, que por largo tiempo compartí con Inuyasha o del otro lado del muro estaba la de Inuyasha que también había sido testigo de su pasión.

**FIN POV´S**

Inuyasha se encontraba caminando en la calle, tenía que salir de ahí, los recuerdos lo estaban matando y más el hecho de que los dividía los 15 cm de espesor del muro.

Camino y durante el trayecto su mente voló a los buenos momentos con la azabache. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba volviendo al edificio y su mente recordó los labios de la chica, como los extrañaba, la extrañaba…

Al llegar vio una sombra que venía de las escaleras de emergencia, alzó la mirada y sus ojos se sorprendieron, ahí estaba ella, mirándole con sus ojos almendra con algo de tristeza y su cabello moviéndose a causa del viento inesperado.


End file.
